


Por un malentendido

by Nienna0410



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Feliz Cumpleaños Severus, #Malentendido en la Mazmorra, #Mazmorra del Snarry, La Mazmorra del Snarry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna0410/pseuds/Nienna0410
Summary: Severus está a punto de tener uno de los peores cumpleaños de su vida solo por un malentendido. Snarry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Malentendido en la Mazmorra





	Por un malentendido

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí les traigo un one-shot, respuesta al reto lanzado en La Mazmorra del Snarry, llamado “Malentendido en la mazmorra”. Nunca he escrito nada completo de mi autoría, espero que no quede muy desastroso jajaja.

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling.**

**Por un malentendido**

Harry se encontraba sentado mirando fijamente la superficie del lago. De vez en cuando veía algún tentáculo del calamar gigante asomar a través de ella, pero el ojiverde no le prestaba ningún tipo de atención.

Era un día muy soleado y se escuchaba el fuerte trinar de los pájaros en todo el lugar. La temperatura era muy agradable esa mañana de sábado, y algunos alumnos madrugadores que habían decidido pasear por los exteriores del castillo antes de volver a sus estudios lo saludaban al pasar.

A pesar del buen tiempo que reinaba ese día, Harry no era capaz de disfrutarlo. Su mente se dirigía una y otra vez a lo que había visto la noche anterior, en los aposentos que compartía con el que ahora era su marido.

Aún recordaba cuando habían comenzado a salir. Tras derrotar a Voldemort en la Batalla Final, Harry decidió no ingresar en la Academia de Aurores, como la mayoría de personas había creído, algo que sorprendió al mundo mágico al completo. Por el contrario, decidió volver a Hogwarts y retomar sus estudios; había dedicado demasiado tiempo de su vida enfrentando al mal, por lo que quería pasar el resto de ella gozando de la tranquilidad.

Disfrutó mucho del banquete de comienzo de curso, a pesar de la ausencia de Ron a su lado, ya que éste sí había decidido aprovechar la oportunidad que se le brindó y comenzar su carrera en la academia. Se sentó junto con Hermione y estuvieron toda la noche comentando lo que había sido de las vidas de todos sus compañeros tras la batalla. Sintió tristeza al mirar hacia la mesa de profesores y no ver al anciano de barba larga ocupando la silla de director, sino a la profesora McGonagall. Justo a su derecha, ocupando el lugar de subdirector, se encontraba él; el hombre que lo había ayudado a escondidas durante toda la batalla, el hombre que consiguió burlar a Voldemort y del que éste nunca sospechó nada, el hombre al que estuvo a punto de ver morir en la Casa de los Gritos.

La última vez que había visto a Snape era prácticamente un cadáver. Sintió pena a pesar de odiarlo con toda su alma; nadie merecía morir de esa forma, independientemente de lo que hubiera hecho. Más tarde, tras ver sus recuerdos, cambió completamente su visión del hombre y, antes de marchar a buscar a Voldemort para su enfrentamiento final, corrió junto con Ron y Hermione al despacho del profesor. Colarse en su laboratorio personal no fue fácil, pero al final lo consiguió gracias a la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigos, y tras indicarle a Hermione que agarrara todos los antídotos que pudiera y se dirigiera a ayudar a Snape, abandonó el lugar dispuesto a cumplir su destino.

El primer día de clases se cruzó con el hombre cuando se dirigía a desayunar. Harry descendía las escaleras corriendo, ya que se había quedado dormido y le quedaban apenas diez minutos para desayunar si no quería llegar tarde a su primera clase del curso. Justo en el momento en el que puso el pie en el último escalón, Snape salió del Gran Comedor y se quedó observándolo.

Harry, quien ya se esperaba la regañina del siglo y perder los primeros puntos del año por correr por los pasillos, quedó muy sorprendiendo por lo que le dijo su profesor.

***FLASHBACK***

_—¿Dónde va con tanta prisa, señor Potter?_

_—Lo siento, señor. Llego tarde a clase._

_—Es increíble cómo en un solo día se las puede arreglar para dejar a su casa con puntuación negativa, señor Potter —dijo el hombre con su habitual tono de desprecio. Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar replicar al hombre, pero antes de comenzar a arrepentirse de haberlo rescatado en lugar de dejarlo abandonado a su suerte, Snape añadió—: Aunque creo que el resto de sus compañeros no tiene la culpa de su ineptitud, señor Potter, así que, solo por esta vez, fingiré no haber visto nada._

_Harry se quedó boquiabierto mientras veía al hombre darse la vuelta para marcharse, sin poder creer en su suerte. Pero si creía que no recibiría más sorpresas ese día, casi cae desmayado al suelo cuando el profesor volvió a girarse para mirarlo y comentó:_

_—Por cierto, señor Potter, gracias por lo que hizo._

_El joven tardó unos segundos en recomponerse._

_—Si no lo hubiera salvado, ¿quién me soltaría comentarios sarcásticos y me recordaría día tras día lo inútil que soy? Las clases serían muy aburridas sin usted._

_Y entonces el hombre en lugar de escupir alguna respuesta mordaz como sería lo esperado de él, le ofreció una sonrisa. Tras eso, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Harry observando su partida con los ojos muy abiertos._

_Esa sonrisa no dejó de rondar sus pensamientos durante todo el día. Había sido la primera vez que había visto ese gesto en la cara del profesor, sin ningún tipo de superioridad o sarcasmo, y su rostro se había iluminado completamente, incluso haciéndole parecer más joven._

_Desde ese momento, Harry se propuso lograr ver esa sonrisa más veces, y ser él quien la provocara. Quería ver feliz ese rostro que durante años solo había conocido el abandono y el maltrato._

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Y lo había conseguido. Tras meses de persecución, por fin logró romper las barreras del hombre y colarse en su corazón. No había sido fácil; el carácter de Snape, pese a haberse suavizado un poco tras la guerra, seguía siendo bastante fuerte y no eran pocas las ocasiones en las que lograba exasperar a Harry hasta el punto de llegar a pelear a gritos en mitad de algún pasillo.

Aunque si fue difícil comenzar su relación con el hombre, más difícil fue lo que les tocó vivir tras decidir hacerlo público. Aún recordaba la cara de la señora Weasley cuando decidió presentarse con él a una de las comidas familiares y explicó su situación. Ron se atragantó con el pollo que estaba comiendo y Hermione logró que lo expulsara dándole varias palmadas en la espalda, que a la vez sirvieron para consolarlo un poco. Ginny subió corriendo a su habitación y no volvieron a verla en toda la cena; estuvo meses sin hablarle hasta que asumió que lo suyo estaba completamente acabado, y que no iba a tener ninguna oportunidad con él.

Pero lo peor sin dudarlo fue tener que lidiar con la prensa. Se dedicaron a difamar a Severus hasta el punto que Harry se plantó en la sede a exigir que retiraran algunos artículos si no querían ser demandados. Sacaron a la luz todo el pasado oscuro del profesor, e incluso llegaron a insinuar que el hombre había seducido al héroe del mundo mágico desde su primer año de ingreso a Hogwarts con el fin de entregarlo al señor tenebroso cuando se diera la oportunidad. Los artículos sobre ambos fueron desapareciendo paulatinamente, hasta que la noticia dejó de ser novedad y de interés para el público en general. Por suerte, el Profeta había perdido bastante prestigio por todas las mentiras que habían contado en el transcurso de la guerra, por lo que las personas ya no le prestaban demasiada atención.

Cuando Harry cumplió veintiséis años, decidieron casarse, tras años de una relación con algunos altibajos, pero en su mayoría bastante buena. La boda había sido bastante íntima, en una mansión propiedad de los Prince que Severus había heredado tras la muerte de su familia, en Sussex. A pesar de la belleza de la casa, localizada en plena campiña inglesa, ambos pensaban que era demasiado grande para los dos solos, por lo que habían decidido seguir viviendo en Hogwarts y utilizar la mansión como residencia de vacaciones.

Y ya habían pasado más de dos años de casados, sin mayores problemas. Hasta esa noche.

Harry había vuelto de San Mungo, donde ahora trabajaba como sanador. Se había presentado un caso muy difícil ese día, y lo único que le apetecía era darse una ducha y dormir en los brazos de su esposo mientras éste le colmaba de mimos.

Al salir por la chimenea, habilidad que había logrado perfeccionar a lo largo de los años, se percató en seguida de que Severus no estaba en sus habitaciones. Normalmente, los días que tenía que quedarse hasta tarde en el hospital, solía esperarle en la salita, leyendo algún libro sentado frente al fuego, pero ese día lo único que lo recibió fue su ausencia. Harry se dirigió sin demora al dormitorio, pero el hombre tampoco se encontraba allí. Esto puso nervioso al ojiverde, que salió presuroso al pasillo con temor de que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido a su pareja.

Se encaminó lo más rápido que pudo al despacho del hombre, que conectaba con su laboratorio personal, temiendo que hubiera ocurrido algún accidente durante la preparación de alguna poción, pero nunca hubiera podido imaginar lo que le esperaba tras cruzar esa puerta.

Sentado tras su escritorio estaba su esposo, sin ningún rasguño. Pero no se encontraba solo; allí, junto a él, se encontraba Lucius Malfoy. Y no solo eso; se estaban besando.

Severus. Su esposo. Besándose con Lucius Malfoy. Besándose con el hombre que los había querido separar desde el inicio de su relación.

Lucius había mantenido una relación esporádica con Severus durante sus años de escuela, antes de casarse con Narcissa, pero éste había seguido enamorado del pocionista a lo largo de los años. Una vez liberado del señor tenebroso y con su esposa muerta, el rubio había decidido emprender la reconquista de su amor de juventud, pero para aquel entonces ya Harry se había metido por medio y había logrado encandilar a Severus. Lucius se lo tomó como una ofensa personal, y desde entonces había sido uno de los que se había encargado de contactar con el Profeta para difamar su relación, pero, no contento con ello, también se presentaba en el castillo a menudo, sin perder la oportunidad de coquetear con Snape en cada ocasión.

Esto había desembocado en numerosas peleas, hasta que Severus prometió a Harry hablar con Malfoy y dejarle claras las cosas. Desde entonces, el rubio no había vuelto a aparecer por la escuela hasta ese día.

Al oír la exclamación de sorpresa de Harry, ambos se separaron. Severus lo miró con cara de terror mientras el rubio lo hacía con una de suficiencia. Su esposo intentó decirle algo, pero antes de que le diera tiempo de abrir la boca, el ojiverde ya había abandonado corriendo el despacho con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, y se había internado en la negrura del corredor que conducía a su habitación. Allí activó de nuevo la red Flu y se marchó a la casa de la persona con la que siempre podía contar cuando tenía un problema.

***FLASHBACK***

_—¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó Hermione preocupada al ver que su amigo no paraba de sollozar. Estaba en la cocina cuando escuchó activarse la red Flu, y se había aparecido corriendo en el salón, imaginando quien podía ser el inesperado visitante._

_La castaña volvió a preguntar por lo ocurrido al ojiverde, pero al ver que éste no respondía, se dedicó a abrazarlo y consolarlo, hasta que a Harry no le quedaban más lágrimas por derramar._

_El moreno se sentía a salvo en los brazos de su amiga. Había sido la única que no se sorprendió cuando hizo pública su relación con Severus, ya que era su compañera de confesiones y ya estaba enterada de sus sentimientos por el profesor. Ambos habían pasado muchas noches junto al fuego de la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione hablando sobre como su relación con Ron no avanzaba y Harry explicando sus fracasos en la conquista del pocionista. En esa época, pasaron de ser mejores amigos a hermanos, por lo que siempre que tenía algún problema, se plantaba en su casa sin dudarlo._

_—¿Qué ha pasado, Harry? —repitió la castaña cuando comprobó que su amigo se había calmado un poco._

_—No sé por qué me ha hecho esto, Hermione. Yo confiaba en él, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado._

_—¿Es por algo que ha hecho Severus?_

_Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero fue incapaz de decir nada más. En ese instante, apareció Ron en pijama y completamente despeinado, señales claras de que segundos antes había estado durmiendo en la cama._

_—Eh, Harry, vaya horas de venir, voy a tener que bloquearte la chimenea —bromeó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, sin percatarse de los ojos rojos y llorosos de su amigo._

_—Cállate, Ron —replicó su novia con enfado._

_En ese momento, el pelirrojo se fijó en la cara del moreno y borró la sonrisa de inmediato._

_—¿Qué te ha hecho ese imbécil?_

_—Ron, te he dicho que te calles. Si no vas a dejar de gritar, lo mejor será que te largues por donde has venido._

_—Pero mira cómo está Harry._

_—Chicos… —interrumpió el ojiverde a sus amigos para evitar ser el causante de una pelea entre ellos—. Lamento haber venido tan tarde. Ha sido solo una tontería, no os preocupéis. Ya me voy y os dejo descansar._

_—No, Harry, no tienes que irte solo porque Ron no sepa comportarse como un adulto._

_—Yo sí sé comportarme como un adulto._

_—Pues algunas veces no lo parece._

_—¿Ah, sí? Perdóname por preocuparme por mi amigo y enfadarme cuando lo veo sufrir por ese bastardo hijo de…_

_-¡Ya basta, Ron! —exclamó Harry malhumorado—. No voy a tolerar que insultes a mi marido en mi presencia. Sé que nunca lo has visto como una buena opción para mí, y que estás deseando que rompamos para que vuelva con tu hermana, pero asúmelo de una vez, eso no va a pasar._

_El pelirrojo se mostró arrepentido por haber perturbado de esa forma a su mejor amigo en lugar de ayudarlo de algún modo, por lo que decidió no estropear más las cosas y permanecer callado mientras su novia hablaba con él._

_—¿Qué ha pasado, Harry?_

_—Lo he… he visto como se besaba con Malfoy. En su despacho._

_Hermione no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión de asombro. Ella tampoco imaginaba ese acto por parte del pocionista, por lo que entendía que algo debía haber pasado para que se produjera ese beso; tendría alguna explicación y seguro que todo era un mero malentendido. O al menos eso quería creer. No podía imaginar cómo se rompería el corazón de su amigo si descubría que su pareja le había estado engañando con el aristócrata._

_—Pero, ¿estás seguro de lo que has visto?_

_—Claro que sí, Hermione._

_—¿Y no lo habrás malinterpretado?_

_—No me imagino cómo se puede malinterpretar un beso, Hermione —replicó el ojiverde. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, aunque esta vez no se abrazó a su amiga, sino que permaneció con la vista fija en el suelo, regodeándose en su miseria—. No lo entiendo, Hermione. Te lo juro que no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué me ha hecho esto? ¿Acaso ya no es feliz conmigo?_

_—Harry, si de algo estoy convencida en esta vida es de que Severus te ama de verdad. Desde que está contigo es otro, Harry. Antes no se le veía fuera de las mazmorras como no fuera para ir al Gran Comedor o a clases. Ahora te acompaña a todos los lugares que puede; de compras al callejón Diagon, a Hogsmeade los fines de semana, incluso a las cenas de los Weasley. ¿Quién podría imaginar que el profesor Snape iba a estar alguna vez relajado estando rodeado de gente? Y lo hemos visto sonreír, Harry. Infinidad de veces, además. Eso sí que no lo creía posible —El moreno levantó la mirada; parecía estar muy concentrado reflexionando en todo lo que estaba diciendo su amiga—. Y cómo te mira, Harry. Al principio, cuando me contaste lo que sentías por él, yo también desconfiaba de sus sentimientos y de que te pudiera herir de múltiples formas. Pero me bastó ver cómo te miraba en aquella comida en la que nos lo presentaste como tu pareja oficial para saber que su amor era sincero. Estoy segura de que Severus te quiere como nunca ha querido a nadie, Harry._

_—¿Y por qué me ha hecho esto?_

_—¿Le has permitido explicarse?_

_—No. Salí corriendo antes de que abriera la boca._

_—No me parece justo que ni siquiera le hayas dado el beneficio de la duda, Harry. Mañana vas a volver a Hogwarts, y a aclararlo todo. Pero esta noche puedes quedarte aquí, te prepararé la habitación de invitados._

***FIN FLASHBACK***

Y ahora estaba allí sentado, mirando al lago, pero sin verlo realmente. Sabía que debía volver a su habitación y hablar con Severus. En el fondo, él también pensaba como Hermione; sabía que tenía que existir alguna explicación para ese beso, que Severus lo amaba y jamás le haría algo así, pero aun así no se atrevía a estar cara a cara con el hombre por temor a cómo reaccionaría. No quería volver a repetir lo del día anterior y marcharse sin permitirle justificarse.

De pronto, notó un aroma familiar a su alrededor. No tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que allí estaba su esposo, mirándolo. Escuchó sus pisadas, acercándose cada vez más a él.

—No te he perdonado —dijo para evitar que su pareja se acercara—. He vuelto para hablar contigo, y espero que tengas una buena explicación para lo que has hecho.

Severus se colocó frente a Harry y se agachó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. A pesar de estar enfadado con él, el joven sintió que se derretiría si continuaba observándolo con esa intensidad.

—¿Me prometes que no me vas a interrumpir?

—Habla.

—Verás, hace unos meses recibí una carta de Lucius. Me prometiste que no me ibas a interrumpir —replicó el ojinegro al ver como su pareja abría la boca enfadado para quejarse por haberle ocultado esta información—. No te lo comenté porque en ella me hablaba de algo demasiado bueno para ser cierto, y no quería hacerte ilusiones antes de saber si era verdad.

—¿Qué te decía en la carta?

—En ella me hablaba de un mago que conoció en uno de sus viajes al extranjero. Es un pocionista muy reconocido en Bulgaria que también se convirtió en mortífago, obligado por su padre —Harry lo instó a que siguiera, sin entender muy bien qué tenía que ver ese mago en todo el asunto—. Por lo visto, ha descubierto un posible método para eliminar la Marca Tenebrosa —soltó de sopetón.

Harry no pudo evitar olvidar su enfado por unos instantes. Sabía cómo le dolía a su esposo ver ese tatuaje en su brazo, recordándole siempre los errores que había cometido en su vida, por lo que eliminarla, aunque no lo dijera nunca, era uno de sus mayores anhelos. Sabía que Severus debía estar muy emocionado, porque ya se había resignado a tener que vivir con la marca para siempre, por lo que Harry no pudo evitar emocionarse con él.

—¡Pero eso es maravilloso, Severus! ¿Cómo se hace?

—Para eso me contactó Lucius —respondió. Harry volvió a poner su cara de enojo al recordar el motivo por el que estaban teniendo esta conversación—. Para él, la Marca Tenebrosa siempre ha sido una molestia a la hora de realizar sus negocios. Mucha gente reniega de él cuando sabe lo que lleva en el brazo.

—Se lo merece.

—¿Y yo me lo merezco, Harry? ¿Merezco que la gente me juzgue por una marca que decidí tomar cometiendo el peor error de mi vida?

—Claro que no, Severus —se apresuró a responder Harry, sabiendo que lo que había dicho podía ser malinterpretado por su esposo—. No es lo mismo. Tú te arrepentiste de verdad. Él solo se cambió de bando en el último momento por interés.

—Bueno, independientemente de los motivos, Lucius decidió contactar conmigo porque este mago lleva muchos años investigando el método, pero no ha sido capaz de desarrollar la poción para lograrlo aún. Lucius le habló sobre mi trabajo y mi conocimiento en el área de las Artes Oscuras, y el pocionista estuvo de acuerdo en que colaborara con él para dar con la solución. En la carta me comentaba que, de momento no tenía muchos más datos sobre este mago, pero que conseguiría más información y me la entregaría.

—Muy bien, Severus. Me alegro mucho por todo lo que me estás explicando, pero eso sigue sin justificar el beso.

—Ayer Lucius vino a entregarme unos papeles. En ellos aparecía la fórmula que había descubierto el pocionista, junto con los datos recogidos a lo largo de los años y sus apuntes. También me ofreció la dirección para poder ponerme en contacto con él. Como tenía que mostrarme los pergaminos, decidí que lo más cómodo sería que se sentara a mi lado —la voz de Severus se quebró un poco—. Estaba haciéndole una pregunta cuando aprovechó para agarrarme y besarme. Justo en ese instante entraste tú. Intenté explicártelo, pero no pude; antes de poder abrir la boca ya te habías marchado —Harry vio como los ojos de su marido se humedecían, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por su brusca huida—. Me enfadé muchísimo cuando vi que tú habías malinterpretado la situación. Me pasé un cuarto de hora gritándole, y le juré que si volvía a ocurrir algo similar de nuevo, no solo no le permitiría usar la poción cuando la desarrollemos, sino que iría directo al ministerio a contar algunos delitos que ha cometido y que siguen ocultos —Una lágrima comenzó a resbalar por la mejilla de Severus—. Por favor, Harry, tienes que creerme. No puedo perderte.

—Shh, Severus, te creo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el ojinegro con asombro.

—Claro que sí. Perdóname tú a mí.

—¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte?

—Por largarme así, sin permitirte una explicación. Por dudar de ti, cuando te juré que jamás lo haría. Por permitir que los celos me cegaran y no confiar en ti.

—No tiene importancia. Yo hubiera reaccionado peor, seguramente.

—Sí que la tiene, Sev. Sabes que no me gusta romper mis promesas, y no pude evitar pensar lo peor cuando entré en ese despacho. Perdóname, mi amor.

Severus acercó su rostro al de Harry y le dio un profundo beso. Acto seguido, intercambió su posición con la del ojiverde, quedando recostado contra un árbol con el joven a horcajadas sobre él.

—Ah, por cierto —comentó Harry separando sus labios con reticencia de los de su pareja—. Feliz, cumpleaños, Sev.

Le ofreció un sobre rojo que llevaba oculto en el bolsillo de su capa. Había conseguido el regalo el día anterior, tras meses de búsqueda, y no había tenido tiempo de guardarlo en otro lado. Una de las cosas que más le había dolido al ojiverde además del beso, era pensar que no iba a poder celebrar el cumpleaños de su pareja. Sabía que Severus nunca había recibido regalos en su vida, y que como mucho, lo único que le habían ofrecido esos días era alguna escueta felicitación por compromiso. Por eso el ojiverde se había prometido cambiar eso, y convertir cada cumpleaños de su pareja en el día más especial del año. Y había estado a punto de echarlo todo a perder por un simple malentendido.

Severus miraba a Harry con tanta intensidad, que el joven ya estaba empezando a notar cómo despertaba una parte de su cuerpo en específico.

—¿No lo abres? —preguntó, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no abalanzarse sobre su boca y suplicarle que le hiciera el amor allí mismo.

—Solo quería comprobar cuánto tiempo tardabas en desquiciarte —respondió con sorna—. Ni medio minuto. Cada día aguantas menos.

—Ja, ja. Muy gracioso. Ábrelo ya, anda.

Severus no pudo contener una exclamación de asombro al ver lo que había en el interior del sobre.

—¿Esto son…?

—Sí, pases para la Conferencia Internacional Anual de pocionistas. Sé que siempre has deseado ir.

—Pero siempre se agotan los pases incluso antes de anunciarse la fecha al público.

—Uno tiene sus contactos. Alguna utilidad tendría que tener ser el “Héroe del Mundo Mágico”, ¿no? —se burló el ojiverde, empleando el pseudónimo con el que lo nombraba el Profeta y que él odiaba—. Así que ya puedes ir pidiendo días libres, que nos vamos a Italia.

—Vaya, vaya, señor Potter. ¿Usted también piensa venir?

—Por supuesto. Seguro que echas de menos poder llamarme inepto. Además, ni loco te dejaría solo por Italia, con esos chicos tan atractivos.

—Jamás tendría ojos para otro, teniéndote a mi lado.

—Muy bonito. Pero ni pienses que te vas a librar de mí. Ah, y Sev —El mayor esperó a que continuara—, si veo a ese odioso rubio rondándote de nuevo, no dudaré en arrancarle la melena.

Severus soltó una carcajada.

—Muchas gracias, Harry. No sé qué he hecho en esta vida para merecerte, pero ojalá no te vayas nunca de mi lado.

El ojiverde le lanzó una mirada que reflejaba su más puro amor y se lanzó sobre sus labios. El beso, que comenzó suave, pasó rápidamente a ser más profundo e intenso. Harry notó una dureza sobre su trasero y comenzó a restregarse contra ella. Ambos hombres se vieron obligados a romper el beso cuando escucharon una exclamación de sorpresa. Por un momento habían olvidado dónde se encontraban, y dos alumnas de que habían decidido dar una vuelta por los alrededores del lago los estaban observando con rostro de asombro. A pesar de que todos sabían que estaban juntos, Severus y Harry solían ser muy reservados y casi nunca ofrecían demostraciones afectuosas en público.

El profesor fulminó con la mirada a las dos chicas, y éstas salieron corriendo antes de que pudiera quitarles puntos.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de seguir dando el espectáculo. ¿Sería tan amable el Héroe del Mundo Mágico de acompañarme a la cama?

—El Héroe del Mundo Mágico iría a donde fuera contigo. Y más si es a la cama.

Y ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a demostrarse todo el amor que se tenían. El cumpleaños de Severus había pasado de ser el peor que tendría en su vida al mejor de todos esos años.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado y que más gente se anime a participar en el desafío. Si os ha gustado, me plantearé escribir más fics de mi autoría jajaja.


End file.
